No Good Deed Goes Unpunished
by riviera41797
Summary: Takes place after season finale, before season premiere. Booth gets out of the hospital, ready to welcome Bones back from her trip. Where is she? Why is she not back from her trip yet? Is there a problem?
1. Chapter 1

**No Good Deed Goes Unpunished – by Riviera41797**

_(Takes place after end of season 4, before season premiere)_

Booth rolled his eyes and let out a sigh of impatience. He'd gone through hours of tests over the last several weeks, in an effort to make sure his brain was functioning as it should be after the surgery. If he hadn't been a little off kilter when he first awoke, Booth would have been out of this testing garbage sooner.

He was currently in the doctors office, going through another round of tests with a nurse, holding up flashcards with pictures of things on them, that he was meant to identify.

"Apple"

"Orange"

"Train"

"Hat"

"Do I have to do this? I mean, its clear I am okay. I know what all these stupid little pictures are," he complained, crossing his arms and sighing again. There were a million other things he'd rather be doing right now.

The nurse smiled at him patiently "I'm sorry Mr. Booth, just a few more."

"Horse"

"Cowboy"

Booth stood up. "Okay. Enough. No more flash cards. The brain tumor is clearly gone, I jumped through all the hoops you people asked me too, now what I need, is for you to sign my papers so I can get back to work. Okay?" he said in a rather petulant tone.

The nurse smiled that same smile at him and agreed, "Yes, of course Mr. Booth, I'll let Dr. Sweets know how you feel and we'll get you squared away." The older nurse bustled out of the room and shut the door.

Puffing out a breath, Seeley Booth sat back down in the chair in the doctor's office.

He'd been out on medical leave for over 6 weeks, and he was dying of boredom. No cases, no nothing. Just TV, tests, more tests. Bones wasn't even around to keep him company, although Cam and the other squints have been good enough to stop by from time to time.

So he'd been a little confused when he 1st woke up, nothing wrong with that, right? Who wouldn't be after having brain surgery? Now though, he was back and ready to rumble. To get back into solving murders.

Right.

As soon as Bones got back from some country on the other end of the universe, where she was currently doing who knows what.

Finally, Sweets entered his room, holding his file.

"Booth, hey" the young psychologist greeted, sitting down across from him.

"I hear you think you're ready to be released back into active duty," Sweets stated, looking over the notes in his file.

"Yeah. This isn't news Sweets. You here to do this same song and dance again, or you gonna let me get back to work?" Booth said, trying to keep his cool, becoming more convinced that Sweets was just toying with him.

Pausing a moment, staring at him, Sweets asked: "What did you say that Dr. Brennan was currently working on?"

Rolling his eyes, he sighed and crossed his arms defensively. "I don't know. Some small country on the other end of the world. Digging up mass graves. Or something."

Watching his reaction, Sweets went on, "Oh? Do you know why she left? When she will be returning?"

Booth, for the first time, didn't answer right away. He shifted his eyes away and was quiet a moment. "Well…when Bones is feeling…I don't know, just, uh…overwhelmed, she has a tendency to, you know…go dig up stuff. I think she was planning on coming back any time now" he said evasively, not quite meeting Sweets eyes.

Sweets understood fully why Dr. Brennan left, and when she was scheduled to return, made a few notes in the file, and finally stood.

"I see. Okay then. I don't see any reason why you shouldn't be ready to go back to your old position." He withdrew Agent Booth's gun and badge and handed them over.

Booths face broke out in a wide smile, and exclaimed: "I'm back baby!"

_I know the first place I am going,_ he thought. _I am gonna go to the lab and see when she is due back. _

End Chapter 1

A/N: Okay – where did Brennan go? When is she coming back? You'll find out next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Temperance Brennan smiled, and surveyed her surroundings. Easter Island is one of the world's most isolated inhabited islands. The history of Easter Island is rich and controversial. Its inhabitants have endured famines, epidemics, civil war, slave raids and colonialism, and the crash of their ecosystem; their population has declined precipitously more than once. They have left a cultural legacy that has brought them fame disproportionate to their population.

To be one of the few anthropologists allowed to help catalog and identify some ancient remains was a true honor. The people of the island were slow to trust outsiders, but over the past 6 weeks, she had managed to weaken their defenses, and integrate herself into their culture.

Also, she reflected, guiltily almost, it gave her a chance to get away from her unprofessional feelings she'd been beginning to notice towards her partner, Seeley Booth. She needed to get back to what made her decide to become an anthropologist, and identifying remains, was an exciting aspect of her job she loved and did not get a chance to do as often as she'd like.

Thankfully, she'd been in touch with Angela back home, and knew that he was doing fine, and was making a full recovery. She also mentioned he was bored out of his mind, and quite anxious to return to full, active duty. Which also meant that he'd be needing her for investigations very soon.

Today she was scheduled to leave Easter Island, and return home. Once a month a helicopter came to pick up or drop off people who seldom came to the island, so if she missed today's pick up, she was going to have to plan on being here for another month. While it was true, there were small boats that could be chartered, it was a slow process, and flying was much faster. As much as she loved immersing herself in the local culture, she was ready to get back to solving murders, and identifying victims brought to the Jeffersonian.

Briskly walking back to her camp, she was approached by a younger woman, who was holding a wailing child. She spoke in broken English, so Temperance quickly assured the other woman she spoke fluent Spanish, to ease the other woman's upset.

"Please, you must help me, please!" the woman begged her, tugging at her arm, and pulling her towards her, lowering her voice, speaking in a hushed tone, glancing around frantically. The woman was small in stature, with long dark hair. The child was perhaps 2 or 3.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Temperance asked, keeping her voice steady. She had not seen this woman before.

"It is my husband, he says he will kill me unless I allow him to sell our child for money. We are very poor, there is little work. . .I must. ." The woman broke down in tears, covering her face with her hands.

"Is it money you are asking for? What is your name?" Temperance tried to ask her.

"No, no. Is not money I am asking for. I must escape. I am asking for your spot on the transport today. He is out, out with his friend hunting now. Please!" she begged, tears streaming down her face, her fear evident "He will find me on the boat, he will catch up quickly. I can escape if I leave on the helicopter, I have a sister, family on the coast I can hide with, please!"

Without a moment's hesitation, Temperance quickly agreed. "Of course. Come with me. I'll get you what you need.

_2 hours later_

Temperance stood, and watched the helicopter take Sarah and her daughter Maria away to safety. She gave her money and her cell phone, to call her sister when she arrived.

Looks like she'd be here for another month.

She sighed and walked back to the small village.

End this chapter

A/N: thank you to those who took the time to review! More soon!

-R-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Seeley Booth strummed his fingers on his desk at the J. Edgar Hoover building impatiently. His gaze wandered around his office, pausing on the pictures on his desk, awards on his walls. He had plenty of paperwork and files to catch up on, but all he could focus on was his partner, Bones.

Angela had told him that Bones was due to catch her flight back to DC today, but she wasn't sure on her arrival time. Booth was certain that Bones would call him when she got back, or maybe even stop in to see him, but he was dying of impatience. It seemed like it had been so long since he'd seen her. He wanted to talk to her about his dream, get her thoughts, and gauge her reactions.

Leaning back in his chair, clasping his hands behind his head, he sighed and reflected on the dream again. It had seemed so REAL. Everything he felt, saw, and did. He knew it was a dream, but yet….it make him long for that same feeling again in his real life now. Booth knew that Bones would never accept these feelings he was feeling now, she'd say they were residual feelings from his coma induced dream, then go on with some other medical mumbo jumbo.

Regardless of what the brain scans say, and what the doctors say, he knew, KNEW that he was in love with his partner. He was also just as certain, that there was at least a glimmer of interest on her part as well, despite her declarations of professionalism in their relationship.

Standing abruptly, decision made, Booth pushed his chair back, he strode out of his office, determined to wait for Bones at her office, so he would be waiting when she got back from her trip. The paperwork and catching up on work could wait.

Maybe he'd just lie on her couch and take a nap while he waited, he thought with anticipation.

_3 hours later_

Booth was dozing in Bones' office, a small smile played across his lips. He couldn't quite fall asleep, he was too excited.

"Booth?" he heard a voice say, and he sat up, looking to see who was there.

It was Angela, she looked concerned, upset. Her arms were crossed across her torso, her brows furrowed.

"What are you doing here?" she wondered, approaching him, and lowering herself down to sit beside him.

"Waiting for Bones. You said her flight comes in today…." He trailed off and shrugged a sheepish smile on his face.

Angela balked, and he could see her swallow, she cleared her throat and looked away.

"What?" he pressed, growing concerned, drawing back slightly.

Angela met his eyes, "Booth, she wasn't on the flight back from South America, and I can't seem to get her on her cell phone." She placed her hand on his arm. "Booth…."

Booth processed this information silently for a moment, going over the implications of what it meant.

Angela interrupted his thoughts, "Booth, what do we do?"

End this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for taking time to read & review! Sorry for the delay. Enjoy – R-

Chapter 4

Sarah smiled at her good fortune. She was escaping at last. She would be free from fear and beatings from her husband. Her daughter Maria would be safe from Eduardo.

Maria would not be sold, and would lead a good and better life. How lucky she was to have heard the villagers talking about Dr. Brennan leaving on the transport today. And what a wonderful person the Dr was to help. _One day, she would find a way to thank her_, she thought with determination.

Her fingers touched the cash and cellular telephone in her pocket. Now, she could contact her sister once she landed, and there was money for a fresh start for them. She must remember to light a candle when she got to her family's church, she thought, and said a quick, silent prayer of thanks for Dr. Brennan once again.

It was windy and lightly raining, the helicopter lurched, and Maria woke from her nap. She was disoriented and she clung to her mother.

"Mama?" she said fearfully, her eyes wide.

"Is okay. Shhh. Not much longer now, we will be with your Aunt Consuela little one!" Sarah soothed, brushing the dark curls from her daughters forehead. Forcing enthusiasm into her voice she tried to take her daughters fear away, as the helicopter hit another air pocket, pushing her head into the side of the glass. Maria whimpered.

The pilot let out a string of curses, as an alarm on the instrument panel went off, and another light began to flash.

"Senor?" Sarah asked anxiously, leaning forward, peering into the cockpit.

He didn't answer, but pushed a button, and adjusted his headset, speaking urgent Spanish into the mouthpiece. More cursing. The co-pilot looked concerned. He glanced back at her and at Maria. He offered a wink to the child.

Now she was afraid. Sarah knew little about mechanical devices, or about aircraft or helicopters, but the alarm sound, the flashing light, not to mention the cursing pilot, the coughing sound she was hearing from the engine, could not be good signs. But it was not much further!

They could make it, she had faith. She continued to pray. Surely God would not have put her on this craft, her chance at freedom, simply to crash? No.

Sarah pulled her rosary from her bag, and began to pray more urgently.

Suddenly the engine was quiet, and the propeller was no longer rotating. They were falling rapidly. More alarms, and shouting between the pilot and co-pilot. Maria was crying hysterically, and Sarah knew this was the end.

She squeezed her eyes tightly together, and held her daughter, waiting for the end.

End this chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

David Chudek watched the small and obviously old helicopter go down in flames, and hit the water like an explosion.

"Great." He said with a grimace. Now he could just forget about fishing the rest of the day. Now he was going to be expected to call the crash in, report what he saw, bla bla bla.

Sighing, he made his way over to the interior of his small fishing boat, and radioed in for help.

Booth caught himself doodling on a corner of his deskmat calendar. Damn this had been a long day. He did manage to get a lot of paperwork done, reports were filed, calls made. He made some serious headway. Yet, his mind wandered often.

_How much longer until Bones got back anyway? Would it be too much to ask for her to at least call and check in that she was on a different flight, or had been delayed?_ _Maybe even return the 3 voicemail messages he'd left? _

Sighing, and dropping his pen, he leaned back in his chair, and rolled his neck. Startling him out of his thoughts, his cell phone rang.

_Finally!_ He thought, flipping open his phone

"Bones?" he answered .

"Booth, its Cam" the voice on the other end of the phone replied, taking the wind out of his sails.

"Oh. Hi Cam" he responded, his vocal inflection changing significantly. He slumped in his chair.

"Do you think you can come over to the Jeffersonian? I have some news I don't want to give to you over the phone" she said. Her tone was odd, Booth noticed, a twinge of anxiety growing.

"Well what is it?" he asked, curious now.

He stood up, and walked around his office. Ran his hand through his hair, slid it into his pocket. Held on to the poker chip.

Cam hesitated.

"Its Dr. Brennan….." she began slowly, her voice low.

Aware of her tone, her hesitation, and the implications of those two things combined in conversations, he swallowed past the lump that seemed to have lodged in his throat. _Please…please God no_, he send up a prayer without thought.

He closed his eyes.

Clenched his jaw.

Opened his eyes again.

"Well what about her?" He managed, trying to put more calmness into his voice than he actually felt. Did his voice just crack?

Booth cleared his throat.

"Seeley….I don't want to do this over the phone. Either you come over here, or I'm coming over there."

Staring off, into the world outside, only a minute had passed, but it seemed like time had stopped.

"Be there in 5" he said and hung up.

End this chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read and review! I appreciate the comments! Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter written. More soon! - R –

Chapter 6

Temperance Brennan surveyed her surroundings with concern. Tropical storm Ivan just left the island, and did a lot of damage, not only to the village itself, but to the remains she'd been working on. The people of the village were upset, traumatized and worried about their future.

Now she knew she wouldn't be able to leave for another week or so at least. It would take that long to reidentify remains, not to mention the help the people needed in getting things back together.

All communication was down, and wouldn't be back up for at least another week to two weeks. Not that it bothered her, but getting much needed supplies would require many boat or helicopter trips back to the mainland. No way could she, in good conscious, leave these people without the help they needed now.

Heading back to her tent, tucking a wet strand of hair behind her ear, she wondered how Sarah and Maria were doing. She'd given them her cell phone, and money. Not that she could use the phone now anyway, but she hoped she made it okay to her sisters_. _

_I'll check on them when I get back to DC,_ she decided.

_DC…._she thought, her mind turning to Booth. She was supposed to be back at the lab now. _He might get worried if I don't call and check in soon_, she told herself.

Well, Angela would probably see the weather reports of this area and know why I've been delayed slightly.

Temperance felt cold, wet and tired.

Her work was exhilarating, of course, but she felt more then ready for a nice hot bath or shower.

Hot food.

Coffee.

She missed Booth, wondered how his recovery was going. Wondered if the rest of his memory came back, helping him realize she wasn't his wife…

Those things Booth was feeling made her uncomfortable. Made her think of things she'd rather try to ignore. She didn't want to do anything that could potentially jeopardize their partnership.

Even if it was something she so desperately wanted.

End this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Cam Saroyan observed her longtime friend Seeley Booth hurry into the Medico Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian. He looked worried. He also looked like he was trying to hide it to appear confident. They were such good friends and she'd known him so long, she could see right past his façade.

This was quite possibly going to be one of the most difficult conversations she'd ever have with him. If there was a bottle of scotch nearby she'd have it ready. But there wasn't so she was just going to have to pray she had the right words to find to say so he wouldn't fall apart afterwards. Although, he probably would fall apart regardless how she said things.

"Cam. Okay. Let's talk. Tell me what you couldn't over the phone. Its Bones right? She's what, delayed? Not coming back for another month?" Booth demanded as he approached. He was wearing his FBI regulation suit, tie, and appeared freshly shaved and he looked great. Definitely all systems go and back to normal.

"Seeley…." She began, forcing more strength into her voice than she had. "Come, sit down, she gestured towards Dr. Brennan's office. Cam wasn't sure if this was the right place to do this, but the autopsy suite wasn't right, nor was the break room, so…..

Booth followed her into Bones' office, carefully wtching Cam's body language, hearing the vocal inflections. He continued to watch her carefully.

_Something was wrong. _

_Oh God. _

"As you know Dr. Brennan has been off the coast of Peru, on Easter Island specifically, y assisting in cataloging some recently discovered ancient remains," he heard Cam say. She seemed so far away, but she was stating right in front of him.

"Cam. I know all this. Don't talk at me. Talk to me. Please" he said softly. He stood, paced the office.

Not wanting to meet her gaze.

Not wanting to see.

Going on as if she didn't hear him, she went on, "Dr. Brennan was scheduled to take the charter from the island and come back to DC. She's been gone a while, and it was time for her return. As you know." Cam paused, watched Booth, who wasn't looking at her at all, but was standing there. Listening.

"Yesterday, I got a phone call from the Peruvian authorities. There has been a lot of weather related issues in that region. A tropical storm I've been told. The helicopter that Dr. Brennan was on-"

"**No**." Booth interrupted her fiercely. "No. Don't say it Cam. I don't want to hear it"

He started to leave the office, and he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Booth. Sit down. You need to listen to this. You can't run from it. Please." Her voice was pleading.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes, his throat tighten and panic threaten to engulf him.

He looked up.

Swallowed.

_This can't be happening, _he thought_. It can't._

Cam was silent a moment, allowing Booth to compose himself, before she began again.

"The helicopter that Dr. Brennan was on evidently encountered mechanical failure. That, combined with the weather, caused the craft to go down before reaching land. For that reason, no remains have yet been identified or located, and at this point, the likelihood of them being found is not good. However, some of the personal belongings from the few other passengers, as well as pieces of the helicopter have been found, along with what appears to be Dr. Brennan's cell phone, so they are fairly confident that there will not be any survivors" she said, feeling tears well up in her own eyes.

"Booth…." She reached out to him, put her hand on his arm, "Booth, I don't know what to say. I am so sorry….I-"

"Cam….I didn't get the chance, I never told her…" he stumbled on the words, "I should have….but didn't want-" he broke off, falling back onto the couch, his head in his hands.

"Was there any foul play? Was this intentional? Or was it an accident? Did someone do this to her?" he wondered, looking up at Cam, his face a mask of sorrow.

"I don't know yet. I thought that you may want to get in touch with Max and Russ, maybe….a memorial?" she said uncertainly.

Booth closed his eyes.

How could he possibly begin to go on? He had to tell Bones' father? Her brother? A memorial?

_This can't be happening_. He thought….

End this chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Seeley Booth stood there, staring down at the headstone, bearing his partners name. It had been nearly a month since the accident that took her life, yet it seemed like only hours ago he'd gotten the news.

Dr. Temperance Brennan

He knew she was gone, knew this, but he couldn't seem to accept it in his mind, in his heart. It was like he felt she was still out there. _She would say that was irrational_, he thought with a sad smile. He swallowed past the lump that seemed to be always lodged in his throat.

Booth had brought another bouquet of daffodils. He knew it was one of her favorite flowers. Looking up at the dark, clouded sky, he let the rainfall down on his face, masking his tears. He'd found himself here, at her final resting place several times a day.

Talking to her. Just standing they're, staring down, sometimes for hours at a time.

He wanted to go back into that coma he was in, where she was his wife. His wife expecting their child. Maybe it would have been a girl. A brilliant little girl with her beautiful eyes….

"Booth"

Surprised, he turned to see Angela there. With a bouquet of daisies.

He looked down, sniffed and using the back of his palm, wiped the tears away.

"Hey Angela" was all he could manage. The rain had let up a little, but he was still soaked.

"Booth, you can't keep doing this. You have to move on. It's what she'd want you to do." Angela quietly admonished him, stepping past him, and laying the flowers at the foot of the headstone.

He stared at her name etched into the granite, and said nothing to Angela.

"Listen, about her place, were you….?" She trailed off, waiting for a response.

"I'm working on it, okay? I'll do it in my own time, alright? It's not like there's any rush, is there? I mean what, she isn't going to be coming back, right?" he said impatiently, tossing the flowers on the ground and turning away, leaving Angela staring after him sadly.

He swiftly made his way back to the car. Bones' car. He'd been driving it to feel closer to her.

She'd left her entire estate to him. Like he wanted her money or belongings. All he'd wanted was her. He never even got to tell her how he felt. She was suppose to come back and then he was going to tell her but now he'd never get the chance.

He sat behind the wheel, and let his sorrow take hold. He let the pain out, the great painful sobs he'd been holding back out there. He didn't want Bones to see him like that.

After a while, he got a hold of himself, and glanced in the rearview mirror at his reflection. He hadn't shaved in days. His hair was a mess, his clothes wrinkled and creased.

He'd taken a leave of absence from work, and had been spending all his time at her place. Sleeping in her bed, being close to her. He even listened to her voice on the answering machine. It was almost like she was still there.

Sighing, he turned the car towards his place, where he'd shower, get a change of clothes, and maybe think about doing what Angela said.

If he could.

Maybe he'd wait just a little longer.

So that when he closed his eyes, he could imagine what it would have been like if he'd said something sooner.

Then perhaps she'd be there with him, and he'd be embracing more than a pillow with only a few strands of hair and the smell of the woman he loved.

End this chapter


	9. Chapter 10

_A/N: Sorry for the delay in getting this one out – Chapter 9 will be this week as well, I almost incorporated them both into this one chapter but changed my mind. Hope you enjoy this – and thanks for the reviews!! – Riviera41797 – _

Chapter 8

Temperance Brennan was very glad to be home, despite the chilly, rainy weather. She'd had quite enough of being cold and wet, and was more than ready to go home, where she could take a hot shower, and catch up on some much needed sleep in her warm, comfortable bed.

Normally when returning from a dig, or trip she'd first return to the lab, however, since she had given her cell phone to Sarah, she wanted to go home, shower, maybe rest and get a new cell phone.

She made a mental note to herself to call and see how Sarah and Maria had fared. Overall, she felt her presence at the Easter Island was a success, and she accomplished what she'd set out to do.

She'd probably also call Booth; see if he wanted to have lunch or something, before she went to the lab. She was quite anxious to get going on any new cases that may have come up.

Temperance was certain, that if she skipped calling Booth first, he'd not only feel she'd slighted him, and his feelings could get hurt, but he would show up anyway at the lab, just as she'd get started into something interesting.

Brennan also had been giving some thought to how Booth's specific feelings towards her would be_._

_A lot of thought_, she admitted to herself silently. _Too much maybe._

Would he consider her simply his partner again?

Would his feelings have shifted perhaps?

Maybe she'd explore that avenue of inquiry.

Provided Booth showed interest as well.

So long as it was not medically related.

It was a nerve wracking scenario though. The possibility of it not working out, what could happen to their partnership? She knew she could compartmentalize, but could he?

As an anthropologist, she knew that most societies and people changed, and to not expect changes from herself, and in her own life, was simply not rational.

Finally, the taxi pulled up in front of her building. She quickly paid the driver, and gathered her belongings.

She smiled up at her building, glad to be home.

End this chapter

(more soon! I promise!)


	10. Chapter 11

A/N: Finally your update! Probably not quite what you were all thinking you'd get, but be patient. Another update will be coming very soon. Thank you for taking the time to review – Riviera41797 –

Chapter

Booth stared up at the ceiling, exhausted. He was tired but couldn't sleep He knew he should eat something, shower, shave. Try to begin to get his life back to some selmblance of normalcy, but his mind kept going over every moment, every encounter he'd had with his Bones. How was he expected to go on without her?

He couldn't exactly abandon Parker, his friends, his family, yet all he wanted to do, was stay in Bones' place, and remember her.

Rolling out of her bed, and on to the floor, he knelt, with his head in his hands. Booth closed his eyes, then folded his hands and looked heavenward. A lone tear tracked its way down his face, falling, falling.

"God, I know you're up there, and you're all powerful. I know that this isn't the kind of thing you usually do, but I am on my knees now, and I am begging you…."

He began to sob quietly, sorrow and anguish overtaking him momentarily. After a few minutes, he got a hold of himself, sniffed and went on with his pleas.

"Bring her back to me, please. I promise, I'll do things different this time, I won't let fear hold me back. Please God, even if she doesn't feel the same, just so long as she alive, and okay, just….bring my Bones back to me" he quietly sat, clearing his mind, letting peace over come him.

Now he felt like he could sleep.

He padded into the kitchen, poured himself a glass of milk, drained it and put the glass in the sink.

Booth returned to her bedroom, and let himself fall into a deep slumber.

End this chapter

;)


	11. Chapter 12

A/N: many thanks to the ones who took the time to review and let me know their thoughts. Hope you enjoy! – Riviera41797

Chapter 11

Brennan entered her apartment, closed and locked the door behind her and let out a sigh of relief, leaning against the door, tilting her head back with her eyes closed a moment.

She carelessly tossed her bag and jacket on the couch; she'd worry about unpacking later. Right now, all she wanted was a nice, hot shower, then some sleep in her nice, warm bed.

While the work she did was rewarding and was important, she was more than glad to be home. Brennan felt ready to face Booth, and needed to talk to him about that line he'd drawn, and how these new feelings she had made her want to consider moving past that line.

Perhaps.

She was also eager to get back to work at the Jeffersonian. She'd come to miss Angela, Hodgins, Cam and the interns. She also wanted to check on Sarah and Maria, to see how they were faring in the new life they'd began.

Stopping, she frowned, and glanced around her home. Something seemed off. The room had a certain…lived in aroma to it, almost as if someone had been here, among her things. Looking around, everything seemed in order.

Realization dawned on her. Booth. Of course. She'd asked him to come by and collect her mail, check her messages. Smiling at herself and shaking her head, for forgetting such a triviality, she made her way to her bathroom.

Quickly shedding her clothes, she turned the hot water on as high as she could tolerate, she stepped into the watery spray. It had been so long since she'd had a nice, hot shower. The living arrangements and bathing accommodations where she'd been staying were very primitive. This felt almost luxurious.

Using her favorite scented body wash, she generously lathered her body with the soapy fragrance.

After taking her time with all her neglected toiletries, she wrapped herself in a fluffy bath towel, ignoring the pile of shed clothing, and padded to her bedroom. Brennan glanced out the windows. It was completely dark out now.

Allowing her towel to pool at her feet, she sighed as she slid beneath the sheets of her oversized sized bed. It felt like it had been forever since she'd been on such a soft, comfortable surface.

As she drifted off to sleep, the thought crossed her mind that something seemed off somehow, but fatigue overwhelmed her and before she could weigh and consider the meaning behind the thought, she was asleep.

Bright light filtered through the sheer panels that encased the windows, and illuminated the room, awakening Booth from his deep slumber. Lying in bed with his eyes closed, he let the warmth wash over him. It had been a long time since he'd slept that sound, or for that long.

Praying seemed to sooth his soul. Maybe now he could face the life he had to live without her. Maybe now he had the courage, the strength.

Rolling over and opening his eyes, he inhaled sharply, for right there, next to him, was his Bones. He had to be dreaming, there was no chance that this was real. Maybe he'd slipped back into his coma, where he wanted to be.

Her face was calm and relaxed, her cheeks slightly flushed, her lips parted as she her breath came in and out. Dark lashes rested on her cheeks. The blankets were up just to the top of her chest, suggesting she wore nothing beneath the comforter.

Afraid to break the spell, tears gathered in the corners of his eyes, and tracked silently down his cheeks. Unable to restrain himself, he reached out, and brushed a strand of hair that was resting across her forehead. It was so soft, and her scent enveloped him.

This had to be the most realistic dream he'd ever had. It was like he could really smell her scent, feel the softness of her hair. He wanted to enjoy every minute of it, as it was obviously God's way of answering his prayer.

Then, as he watched, her eyes opened, and met his. The beautiful cerulean eyes gazed into his a moment, her brow furrowed, confused, and after a long pause, she said hoarsely:

"Booth?"

End this chapter

A/N: I know you guys all wanted the confrontational, what the hell is going on scene, but that is gonna be next. Again, thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Brennan sat up in bed abruptly, eyebrows drawn, comforter tightly clutched to her chest.

_What the hell was Booth doing in her bed? _She wondered to herself in confusion.

"Booth…" she chuckled nervously

"What…what are you doing in my bed?" she stammered

Booth didn't respond, his eyes were wide, "Bones? Bones is that…is that you?"

Then he did the strangest thing, he scrambled out of bed, knelt beside it and appeared to pray of all things. Brennan was completely bewildered as to his actions.

Was this some adverse reaction or rare phenomenon side effect of his brain surgery?

Reaching behind her, she snagged the bath towel she'd discarded before bed, encased herself in it, and hurried to his side.

"Booth, why are you praying? What are you doing?" she crouched beside him, her eyes imploring, as she turned his shoulders to force her to look her in the eyes. His eyes, they were tear filled, and there was some other emotion there, but she didn't know what it was.

"Bones…I…prayed, and God brought you back. Wait, unless this is another coma? No that wouldn't make sense either." He stood, and began to pace her bedroom. He wore a pair of faded navy blue FBI sweat pants, and was barefoot.

"Booth, God had nothing to do with my return. I told you before I left I'd be back after I was done with my work." She soothed him, growing concerned at his obvious confusion.

"No, you were gone, and now you're here" abruptly, he hurried to her, and pulled her into his arms, holding her close, his face in her hair.

Alarmed, Brennan stiffened, but didn't pull away; she enjoyed the way his arms felt around her. Suddenly, the fact that she was wearing nothing but a towel, and he bare chested hit her. She cleared her throat, and shifted slightly, waiting for him to release her.

For a moment, he didn't let go, and she thought she heard a sob. He sniffed and pulled back, gazing at her with such intensity; she thought he might kiss her. More startling though, was the fact she wanted him to.

"Booth, what's going on with you? You're starting to worry me, maybe we should take you back to the hospital for more tests" she said as she gently pulled away from him. She crossed her arms over her towel-clad frame.

He let her out of his arms, reluctantly. Booth's FBI trained mind started to kick back in. Rational thoughts returned.

Booth looked around the room. It was exactly the way it was before he went to sleep. This wasn't a dream, coma or otherwise.

He wanted to believe it was a miracle, but God didn't do those often, and God for sure didn't bring people back from the dead.

Frowning, lowering himself on to the bed, he looked at her.

"Bones, let me explain what I'm going through here" he began

"Well, let me at least put on a robe. Hang on a second" she said, and disappeared into her closet.

Moments later, she emerged, encased in what looked to be a thick, terrycloth robe.

She sat down next to him on the bed.

"Okay, you know I went to the Easter Islands…." She prompted, placing her hand on his arm reassuringly.

"Right, and the day you were due back, I went to your office, to wait there, you know, because when you come back from your things you do, you always go to the office first, and I waited, and finally Angela came and told me that you were not on your flight-"

"Booth, that's because-" she began, but he interrupted her

"No, just listen, let me talk Bones. Then Cam calls me, alright, and told me your helicopter went down, and…" he broke off, looked up at the ceiling, trying to keep his tears at bay. After a moment, he looked back at her, just reminding himself she was still there.

He hadn't awoken yet if it were a dream.

"Helicopter went down? What?" she asked, leaning towards him earnestly, "Booth, tell me about the helicopter!"

Surprised at her outburst, he told her about how the craft she'd been in went down, and that all that was found was her cellular phone.

"Oh no…." he heard her say, as she pulled away from him, and cradled her head in her hands.

He looked at her, surprised.

"Bones?"

"Booth, I'm so sorry for what you had to go through-oh God, Angela, my father! They must be devastated, we've got to tell them!" she burst out, standing.

"Wait Bones, just wait. Tell me the rest" he insisted, pulling her back down beside him.

He needed to feel her close.

For just a little while longer.

"Well, there was this villager, she and her daughter were escaping an abusive husband, and I gave her my cell phone and the rest of my cash, so that she could take my place on the transport, and start a new life with her sister. I didn't know that the helicopter went down Booth, I didn't know they died!" she said, her voice hurried, yet trembling.

"Its all my fault. I should never have interfered Booth" Brennan said softly.

"No, if you wouldn't have done that you'd be gone, dead Bones. You're here with me. Now. Now is what is important Bones"

With that said, he threw caution to the wind, because caution got him no where with her before. He had a taste of what it would be like never knowing what he wanted all this time.

He put his hand on the back of her neck and pulled her in, and kissed her deeply, passionately. As he kissed her and pulled her close, he noted that she didn't struggle, or pull away, if anything, she matched his desire perfectly.

End this chapter


	13. Chapter 14

A/N: Very sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Hope you enjoy!

"Booth….where are we going? I want to get to the Jeffersonian, they all must be so upset, they have to be told Booth!" she insisted, gesturing that he turn back towards the direction towards the museum.

"We have to go tell your Dad first Bones. Then we'll go get the rest squared away." Booth stated, glancing over at her from time to time. His heart skipping a beat each time.

Bones didn't protest. She sat back in the seat and was quiet for a few minutes, watching scenery go by.

"It was rather unpleasant. Wasn't it?" she said finally, her eyes meeting his briefly.

"What was?" he wondered aloud, then understanding her meaning. Suddenly, remembering the pain, he felt that lump return to his throat, just reliving the pain for that one brief moment.

"Yeah, it was Bones. It was horrible."

Thinking a moment, realization dawned on him why she would say such a thing. She had to go through a similar experience when he'd faked his death for the FBI.

"I guess I didn't know what you went through before Bones. I'm sorry you had to feel that way" he attempted to sooth her.

"I was fine. I am very good at compartmentalizing. I had dealt with your death and moved on." She insisted.

"Bones, this is me. Your partner…more than your partner. I know, Bones. I know it hurt. I know the pain you felt. I went through the same thing"

She said nothing, withdrawing in.

Finally reaching their destination, they hurried up to her fathers apartment. Max Brennan lived in a small apartment complex, outside of town, in a residential area. Booth knocked on the door, "Max! Max, open up, its Booth!"

After a pause, footsteps could be heard, a lock disengaged, and the door swung inward.

"Booth, I-" Max stopped short, shocked to see his daughter, whom he thought he'd lost.

"Tempe, honey!" he pulled her into a tight hug.

"What happened? You were declared dead, are you okay?" he demanded, his eyes looking her over for injury.

"Dad, I'm fine. I'd given my cell phone and some money to a young woman and she took my place on the transport. I ended up staying a bit longer than anticipated, then the tropical storm knocked out all communication, so I was unable to contact anyone. I'd had no idea that everyone thought I was dead, Dad, I am so sorry" she said, with genuine sorrow in her voice. She glanced at Booth through watery eyes.

"So long as your okay now honey, that's all that matters. But next time, can you make sure you let us know you're going to be delayed, okay?" he said, pulling back from her, his hands on her shoulders.

"I will Dad. We have to go Dad, I have to get to the Jeffersonian and tell them. Then all the paperwork of proving I am not in fact dead, but alive, you understand…" she trailed off, heading back to the door.

"Yeah, I understand. Call me?" he asked, as she exited his apartment

"She will" Booth answered for her

As they got back in to Booths SUV, he started the engine and then just sat there a moment, looking at her.

"Booth? What are you doing?" she asked, brow furrowed "We have to go"

"When are we going to talk about the white elephant?" he said softly

"Elephant? Booth, elephants are not white. What are you talking about?" she wondered, then something shifted in her eyes.

He saw that she understood, and waited.

"Oh. That white elephant" she responded.

She was quiet for a moment, and he let her gather her thoughts. Not wanting to push too hard, but unwilling to give in either, he waited.

Finally, she reached over and took his hand.

"Remember a while back, you said that everything happens eventually?" she began hesitantly

"Yeah, I remember Bones" he said, his heart beat increasing, his grip on her hand tight.

"Well…..I think that this is the eventually to which you referred" she said with a smile.


	14. Chapter 15

A/N: Here it is, the much-anticipated chapter. Maybe two more chapters to go. We'll see.

"Booth….wait, why are you dropping me off? I thought you were going to come in with me?" Brennan wanted to know, confused.

He'd pulled up where he usually dropped her off. He didn't look or seem upset. After the night they'd shared, she thought that he'd be more needy, but it felt like he was pushing her away.

"Bones, I gotta get over to the bureau. I need to let them know I am back in the saddle, off of personal leave, now that you're back, and I know you're okay. Don't worry, okay?" he assured her and gave her a smile. Before she could argue or respond, he slid his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her towards him for a deep kiss.

_That was going to take some getting use to_, she thought to herself, as she watched him drive away. _Being kissed by Booth. Should she call him Seeley? That didn't feel right either._

Last night, he didn't call her Bones. Last night, he called her Temperance when they were in bed.

_What did she call him?_ She wondered, blushing at the recollection, and slightly unnerved that she couldn't recall. Shaking her head, she made her way into the museum, to the Medico-Legal Lab.

Temperance felt terrible at all she'd put Booth through, she couldn't even begin to imagine how Angela must be feeling.

She walked briskly, yet casually onto the platform, to where Cam and Angela were standing near a table, evidently discussing the set of remains.

"Hi" was all she could think to say to them as she approached.

They both turned to her, Cam's mouth dropped open, her eyebrows rose, before she managed to croak out "Dr. Brennan?"

Angela's eyes filled with tears, she dropped her sketches and threw herself into her best friends arms.

"Sweetie? Oh my God! You were dead! What happened?" Angela sniffed and held her tightly, talking nonstop nonsensical ramblings.

Laughing nervously at the chaos that was surrounding her, inters, Hodgins embracing her, his eyes shining, other employees, even security guards were slapping her on the shoulder, glad she was back.

Then Angela pulled away, her gaze narrowed. "We need to talk" she declared, and turned and head off towards her office.

"Its fine Dr. Brennan, we're all glad you're back. Go ahead, catch up. These remains can wait a little longer." Cam assured her.

She didn't care if Cam decided the remains could wait or not, she wanted to know what was going on with Angela. Her demeanor changed as she'd moved away from her.

"Ang?" Temperance called, following her friend into her office, casually noting a new painting on an easel in the works.

Angela had her back turned and her arms crossed.

Her friend turned to her, her face a mask of anger.

"You know, for a genius, you sure can be dense sometimes," Angela said with sarcasm in her tone.

"What? Angela…." She stammered, shocked at what she was hearing

"Did you ever think of what we were going through? While you were finding answers for ancient remains?" Angela demanded, poking one finger in her direction accusingly.

Before Temperance could say anything, the artist went on, pacing the room. Gesturing at her and going on.

"Do you have any idea, what Booth has gone through, not to mention your Father and brother? And, uh, hello, ME? We were crying our eyes out, and Booth, he takes a leave of absence, and practically lives at your apartment and your grave. Yeah, that's right, your GRAVE Temperance" Angela emphasized, turning suddenly facing her.

"Angela, I…. I'm sorry, I-" she began, but Angela cut her off

"Save it. Think about what I've said. What we, as the people who love you have gone through."

With that Angela left her standing there.

End this chapter


	15. Chapter 16

Temperance Brennan signed as she made her way out of the Medico Legal Lab. It had been a very long day, and she was leaving much later than she thought she would be.

Evidently, it takes a lot of paperwork, phone calls and evidence to prove that she didn't actually die, and that she was in fact, alive. Between that and catching up on emails, office paperwork, and case files, she'd be backed up with work to do for a long time to come.

The Jeffersonian was quiet; the only sounds audible were footsteps of the security guards, and talking here and there of other late night employees.

As she left the building, she was assaulted with dozens of flashbulbs, bright lights. Taking a step back, shielding her eyes, she frowned at the cameras and reporters who were suddenly shouting questions at her.

"Dr. Brennan! What were the circumstances surrounding your faked death?" one female voice shouted

"Dr. Brennan, is it true this was all for publicity to enhance your already skyrocketing book sales?" she heard someone else say

More and more questions shouted at her, as she weaved through the sea of people, keeping her head ducked down and mumbling "No comment"

As she was most of the way out, she realized that Booth dropped her off this morning, and she had no vehicle to ride home in. Glancing down into her bag for her phone, she stopped as the crowed followed her.

Before she could address them, or find her phone, Booth's SUV pulled up, the passenger door swung out, and he was calling for her to get in.

Gratefully, she got into his SUV and let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

"What was all that about?" Booth asked, maneuvering into the mostly empty streets.

"It was the press, Booth, asking me all kinds of questions about my "Faked" death, it was horrible! They were so pushy!" she declared with distaste. Then, "How did you know I was leaving the lab? I just realized that you dropped me off and was going to call a cab"

Booth smiled over at her, "Well, it was pretty late. I was starting to get worried, figured I'd come pick you up since you didn't answer my 3 voicemail messages"

Looking shocked, she said in a rush "Oh I am so sorry, but I just got caught up in--"Booth cut her off

"It's no problem. I understand. I had a pretty full day myself. I am officially off personal leave and back as the officially unofficial liaison to the Medico Legal Lab" he said with a note of pride in his voice.

The rest of the drive home, she was quiet, Booth noticed, not saying much.

Knowing how her mind worked, he knew what was going on in her mind, so he let her have some space. She didn't seem like she was all that excited to have him come up, so he let it slide, and said he'd see her in the morning.

Angela called him earlier and told him about their blowout. He'd wait for Bones to bring it up. Right now she had a long day and he knew she was feeling spooked. She'd clammed up after he mentioned the official unofficial liaison to the Medico Legal Lab.

Booth could be patient. He'd waited this long, and he wasn't going to let anything take her away from him again. He knew she felt the same, he'd heard her say it last night.

End this chapter


	16. Chapter 17

It was early Saturday morning, and Booth knew that with as busy as Bones was, she was going to try and go into the lab this morning.

He smiled.

_Well, she could try to go into the lab_, he thought.

It had been just over a week since he'd been reinstated, and she returned to work, and there had been no murders or cases for them to work on, so she was primarily working in the lab, trying to catch up. Quite often working late.

Things were most of the way back to normal. Angela was still a little angry, but was coming around. The only thing that hadn't been addressed yet was their change in relationship status.

Sweets was pestering them non stop for a sit down counseling session to sort out how they were "feeling" about everything that had happened. So far, they'd been able to put him off.

Reaching into his pocket, he slipped the key into the lock and made his way in, duffel bag over his shoulder and a good sized box in his arms.

He could hear her in the kitchen, so he called out to her.

"Hey Bones"

"Booth?"

She appeared in front of him, wrapped in a kimono style robe, her hair in disarray, holding a cup of coffee.

"What….what are you doing?" she asked, frowning, watching him set his duffel bag down, and setting the box aside.

"Well, ya know how Pops came to stay with me for a while there, and there was that whole stove business? Well, my lease expired and they are asking me to vacate"

Confusion settled across her face.

"Oh….well….I don't know what that means"

Booth smiled.

"I'm moving in Bones" he said as he settled down into the kitchen chair. Ready for the battle to come.

Confident.

"What? No, Booth, you can't move in here!" she said hurriedly

"Oh yeah? Why not? I spend most of my time here anyway" he countered calmly, hands clasped behind his head.

"Well, yes, that's true, but…." She trailed off, then stopping.

"Booth, we need to talk" she said without preamble.

He had been waiting for this.

He was ready.

"Oh? What about Bones?" Calm, Booth, stay calm. _Remember what you promised God _he reminded himself sternly.

She sighed, and combed her fingers through her hair.

"Booth…." She began

He waited.

"We're partners. We work together" she said, and sat down next to him.

"Right. We are partners, and we work together" he confirmed, taking a sip of coffee.

She looked uncomfortable.

He waited.

"Well, I don't want to loose you as a partner or as a co-worker because of our change in relationship status" she said, sounding miserable. "I've never been in a long term relationship before, what if it doesn't work out?"

Booth leaned over, clasping his hand over her arm, "Bones, nothing is going to change how I feel for you. No one is going to take my partner away. We can do this." He assured her, his eyes willing her to feel his love for her.

"But what about Sweets?" she wondered, her eyes downcast

"What about him? He published his book, saying we were in love anyway. So it's not like it's a secret. Besides, what we do outside of work has no effect on how we work together as partners"

He stood up, and walked to where she sat, and crouched next to her, taking her hand.

"Bones, hear me on this, I love you. I am not going to go another day without you knowing it. I am here for the long haul, and unless you don't feel the same, then there is nothing or anyone who can stop us."

He heard her intake a short breath, and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"Booth…I-"she sniffed, and wiped her tears, and looked up at the ceiling, and back down to him.

Her eyes met his.

"You're right . . . and I want you to know…that I love you too" she said softly, almost warily, as if she were afraid to say it aloud.

Booths heart soared, with this one moment of perfect happiness. He closed his eyes a moment, sending up a silent prayer of thanks.

"Booth?"

He opened his eyes; Bones was looking at him with a perplexed look on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Were you praying?"

He stood, pulled her into his arms and smiled down into her confused face.

"No, I was saying thanks".

He lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her, knowing that although he crossed that line, everything was going to work out just fine.

THE END.


	17. Epilogue

A/N: Due to overwhelming response, I am writing an epilogue to this story. Hope you enjoy, and know that I appreciate all those who took the time to let me know they were out there, reading, and liking what I do. – Riviera41797 –

-

Epilogue

_1 month later _

Seeley Booth had his head propped up on one arm, laying on his side, watching his partner, his love, sleep.

The moon was full, and streaming through the sheers that encased the windows.

Every night, he said a prayer of thanks that God answered his prayer. Regardless what Bones said, what anyone said, this was a prayer answered, and he wasn't going to ever feel the way he did when he thought she was dead and gone.

Gone before he had the chance to tell her how he really felt, to give them a chance to be together.

He brushed a tendril off her forehead, and her eyes opened slowly and met his.

She blinked a few times, and frowned.

"Booth?"

A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Yeah Bones" he pulled her closer, so her hair was close to him, so he could smell her scent.

"Why are you awake, and looking at me?" she wondered softly, cuddling into him.

Quiet a moment, wondering if he should even broach the topic, he took a deep breath and gently untangled himself from her.

He lowered his head to the pillow, and she mirrored his actions.

"Bones, can I ask you a question, and will you promise not to go all rational and get all riled up on me?"

Frowning slightly, hearing the note of seriousness in his voice, she decided against the argument that came to mind about getting riled up.

And what that meant specifically.

She'd get that information later.

Maybe from Angela.

"Of course…what….what is it?"

"Temperance… when you were a little girl, did you go to Sunday school?" he asked her carefully.

He could see her visibly stiffen and get ready to bristle and argue. He put one finger to her lips.

"Please? Just humor me," he begged quietly.

She closed her eyes a moment.

"Yes. When I was a child, and up until I was 15, I went to church regularly with my mother. Why Booth? Why do you need to know this?" she asked, trying to keep the irritation from her voice.

He rolled back over onto his back, and stared at the ceiling.

Thinking.

She continue to stare at him, how she had her head propped up on her hand. Watching him.

"When did you stop believing Temperance?" he said, his voice hoarse, just above a whisper

She didn't answer for a time, so he turned his head to see her, still looking at him, a tear tracked down from the corner of her eye, down her cheek.

She sniffed.

"Every day, after they left Russ and I, right after school, I went to church, and I prayed and prayed for them to come home. Then when Russ left, and I went into the system, I continued to pray. But God never answered me. They never came back. So, I guess, logically, I eventually came to the conclusion, that God must not exist, because if He did, He would have answered my prayers and brought them home."

Booth nodded his head. He thought that might have been the case.

"I don't want to get into a debate or argument with you, so I am going to say something, then lets go back to sleep, okay?"

"Sometimes, Bones, God says No. Just because He didn't answer your prayer, doesn't mean He doesn't exist. Everything happens for a reason. If He would have brought them home, would you be the person you are today?"

He pulled her close, satisfied that he made his point, and gave her food for thought.

"I love you Temperance," he said into her hair.

"I love you too Seeley" she responded.

THE END.


End file.
